The Video game party (one shot)
by WritingDaily
Summary: While her Step brother is having a party in the basement, Ally Dawson is quietly reading her book upstairs. But what happens when a friend of her brothers interrupts her reading. (I suck at summaries, please give it a chance.) Includes The Fault In Our Stars.


**I KNOW, I should be writing the next chapter for WWMFBM But i have 1 pre-written and i kind of have writers block. I wrote this back in September and I just realized i had this. It's my first one shot so i apologize in advance. This was inspired by something that happened last summer and i will explain at the end.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally or The Fault In Our Stars.**

**Enjoy!**

"Hi, Everyone's in the basement." I say to the redheaded girl right in front of me who just rang the doorbell. I've answered the door at least 15 times for my brothers best friends birthday party.

My Step brother Dez is letting his best friend Dallas have his Birthday/Video game party here since his dad has the flu &amp; he can't have the party there.

I've been downstairs and it actually is a video game party. I thought that was just a cover up for a real party but, nope. There is like 7 tvs down there with a bunch of Xbox 360s and a Xbox one.

The redhead goes downstairs and I go back into the living room where I had been reading a book.

The Fault In Our Stars. I had been waiting to see the movie until i had read the book.

I was towards the end of Chapter 20 and seeing how sadder the book was going to get, I go upstairs to take off my makeup. It's only 8:30 on a friday night but i decided to stay in tonight instead of going out.

After taking off my makeup, I go back downstairs to read my book. After a few minutes of reading i turn the page. What i read makes me start to bawl.

_Augustus Waters died 8 days after his pre-funeral._

I get up and grab a tissue from the bathroom when I hear the doorbell ring. I walk over and answer the door, wiping my eyes, when i look up I can't help but gawk at the boy in front of me.

Standing in front of me was a boy a little taller than 6 foot with blond hair wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt and blue jeans and sneakers. And can I just say, he was HOT?

"Uh Is this Josh's house?" He asks nervously. "No, this is Dez's house." I say awkwardly. "Oh, Right. That's what I meant. Is it okay that I parked in front of your mailbox in the street?"

"Yeah, It's fine. Everyone is in the basement." I say, turning around and heading back into the living room. "Okay, Thanks." And with that I'm back in the green rocking chair, reading my book.

Once i'm done with chapter 21, I look up, crying again. In my defense It's one of the saddest books ever. I walk into the kitchen and to the medicine cabinet. I take out some Allegra but pause when I feel someones presence. I'm not sure how i can, but i can just feel when someone's watching me.

I shriek when I turn around and see the same tall blond haired boy staring at me from earlier. "Um, can i help you?" I say as i take the cap off the Allegra. "No, it just got kind of boring down there."

"Oh... Wait, you're a boy, you're supposed to love video games." I fill my glass with water and take the pill then drink the water. "I do, there's just a lot of people down there and all the Tvs are being used, A few people are using like 5 of them, Dallas is using one of them, and the owner of the house is using one." He says.

"Yeah, the owner of the house is my brother, Dez." I say, "I'm guessing you're one of Dallas's friends."

"Yup." He nods. "Okay, well if you'll excuse me I'm going to get back to my book." "Okay,"

I walk back into the living room, box of tissues in hand. I sit, once again in the rocking chair. I'm about to start reading again when i look up and see the same blond from earlier, staring at me.

"What do you want?" I try to sound polite but it comes out rather rude. "What book are to reading?" God, why can't he just let me cry in peace. "Well, for your information, I am reading one of the most popular books in the country by John Green." I say, closing the book.

"Yeah, but what's it called?" The titles on the front of the book! Wow, he really is a blond. "The Fault In Our Stars." I say, Shouldn't he be in the basement stuffing his face with chips like the rest of the nerds here?

"Oh," He pauses "Augustus dies at the end."

"OUT!" I shout, standing up and pushing his towards the basement door. He is so lucky I had already found out or he would be a dead man.

"What? You already knew!" He says, as i keep slapping his, as i can feel through his shirt, rock hard chest. "And how would you know that?" I stop hitting him so he can answer.

"One- Ow, you're strong for a girl."

"I know," I lift my arms and flex them, even though my arm muscles don't move I'm happy he called me strong.

He rolls his eyes, "And two, you're crying and you're almost towards the end of the book. It looks like you only have a chapter or two left."

"Oh," I turn around but stop when I realize something, "How did you know he dies?" I turn around and face him.

"I've read the book."

My jaw dropped as soon as he said that. "You read what?"

"I read the book, It's actually a really good book." He's acting as if it's not big deal. But it is a big deal! Maybe It's just me, But I've never met a guy who has read it before.

"I'm Sorry, I've just never met a guy who has read that before." I apologize, "Well, now you have." He sits down on the couch near the rocking chair and pulls out his phone and starts playing on it. Seeing as how the conversation is over, i sit back down to finish the rest of the book.

* * *

About six minutes later I'm finished with the book, That blond is still here and i'm dying to watch the movie.

"I bought the the movie on DVD about a week ago and i just finished the book... Do you wanna watch it with me?" Please don't say no, that would be a terrible way to start off the movie. "Sure." Great.

We have a room in our house that was meant to be an office but since neither of our parents work at home, Dez and I got to turn it into whatever we wanted.

We choose a home theater. We bought a large brown leather couch, a flat screen TV, a DVD player, and a bunch of movies. We put blankets over the windows to make it completely dark and we put a mini fridge in there. I'm surprised Dallas didn't want to have his party in here, But i guess the basement is bigger and it looks a little nicer.

He follows me into the home theater, of course not before we made popcorn. He sits down as i pop the movie into the dvd player. I grab a big blanket and sit down a couple feet away from him. The blanket is big enough to cover the whole couch, So we share.

The movie starts to play and i quietly squeal and i hear him softly laugh. And then, Hazel starts talking.

I wonder if he's seen the movie before or only read the book. Hopefully the movie Is as good as the book.

* * *

9:46pm, Right now we're at the part where Augustus tells Hazel he still has cancer, I'm bawling my eyes out and hopefully he doesn't hear or see me right now.

"Are you okay?" Shit, he noticed.

"Uh um, I'm fine." I lie. "No you're not, come here." He opens his arms for me to snuggle into. Slowly, I scoot over to him, I lay down on my side on top of his rock hard chest. He puts his arms around me. I have a hand on his chest and the other dangling off the couch.

I wonder if he can feel my breathing, God that would be embarrassing. After a while, my breathing goes back normal. I think it's around 10pm. I'm exhausted, I'm about to fall asleep when i hear a bunch of footsteps coming up the stairs of the basement.

"Is the party over already?" I sleepily ask. "I'm not sure, I'll go check what's going on." He says and slowly gets out from under me and opens the door to the living. The light blinding me, I stand up, rubbing my eyes.

"Woah, what are you doing in there?" Dez asks, Trying not to get my new friend in trouble for roaming the house, I step by the door.

"Alone with my sister?" He finishes awkwardly.

My eyes are finally focused and i can see just how big of a crowd is watching us. I suddenly feel insecure. I see Dez and Dallas, a few other people i had answered the door to and bunch others I've never seen in my life.

"We were watching The fault in our stars." I say quietly, I hear a few girls say they loved the movie but then i hear, "Doing what? Please tell me you weren't doing what Hazel and Augustus were doing in the hotel room."

I feel myself blush when he said that. We didn't answer so **Dallas** says, "Okay, well we're going outback to have a bombfire. Feel free to join us anytime."

"No, thank you. I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I coincidentally yawn. Everyone then goes outside Leaving us.

"I should go." He says, smiling and staring into my eyes. "Yeah," I walk him to the door and he stops once we get there and says "We should hangout sometime, I had fun." "yeah, me too." We exchange numbers and he's about to leave when he kisses me cheek and says "bye." and with that he leaves.

I go upstairs and lay down on my bed, smiling, until I realize something.

Shit.

I don't even know his name!

* * *

**I know It's not very good, it's my first one shot and first time writing Austin and Ally and not Raura.**

**So the video game party and my brothers bestfriend having his birthday party here was true. The bomb fire was actually a bunch of 19 year olds on the trampoline outback. The Josh's house thing was true and so was the parking in front of the mailbox. Everything else is made up.**

**Funny story about that night. **

**I have a light switch in my room on the second floor that turns on the light in the backyard, so one of them said "Where are you guys, it's so dark, I can't see anything." I turned it on. **

**Some may say I was annoying for doing that but hey! it was 3am and they were waking up the whole neighborhood.**

**So please ****Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**Love you all!**


End file.
